There's Always Another Way
by Felicity Holly
Summary: When Cinderella and Prince Charming break up, and Lady Tremaine & Anastasia's plot to ruin the princess fails, Cinderella decides to go to Egypt, taking Drizella with her. But danger lurks behind every corner..


**Authors Note: Just to let you know, Cinderella's stepmothers' name is Lady Tremaine. I should know, after the incredible amount of effort I've put just to find that out. And Drizella is the stepsister with the black hair, and Anastasia's the one with the red hair. All clear? Yippee.. Have fun reading. Especially the "flying pumpkin" part. ;) You'll see what I mean when you get there.**

**Disclaimer: The Brothers Grimm are dead. I'm alive. I'm not a reincarnation. That answer your question?**

Cinderella packed her bags thoughtfully.

"Oh Drizella! " She called.

Her stepsister, who had become her maid after Cinderella's marriage to Prince Charming, had then become her close friend and confidante.

"Yes?" She replied, rushing into the room, then, seeing Cinderella packing, exclaimed, "Oh, Cindy, where are you going?"

Cinderella tried to hold back tears as she said, "Prince Charming just told me that there was someone else. Evangeline something. The daughter of a lord in Camelot. I'm leaving."

Drizella looked surprised.

"But, wherever will you go to?" She wanted to know.

"Egypt. Thankfully the castle is big enough for the prince and I to share, but I need to get away. Will you come with me, Drizella?" Cinderella asked.

Drizella seemed delighted.

"Why, of course!" She said happily. She was still Cinderella's maid, even though they were friends, and had her best interests at heart and took care of her well, which is why Cinderella had asked her to come along. Her other stepsister, Anastasia, wasn't quite so forgiving. She lived in the tower room with her mother, even though Cinderella had offered them both much more appealing living quarters, and the two despised Cinderella and wouldn't talk with Drizella because of her friendliness to said princess.

"But, what about Anastasia and my mother? I mean, will the prince let them live here?" She asked worriedly.

"Of course, darling. Don't worry about that. The prince isn't evil." She said, though she didn't seem convinced by her own words.

"Anyway," she continued. "We're going by flying pumpkin in two hours. I've made all the arrangements with my Fairy Godmother, and Jeanette has packed for you." She said.

"Jeanette?" Drizella asked confusedly.

"Why, one of my other maids, silly," Cinderella replied.

Drizella thought for a moment, then she seemed to recall Jeanette vaguely.

"Oh, her… Yes, I do like her." She admitted thoughtfully.

Cinderella smiled.

"Well, would you like to say goodbye to your mother and sister?" She asked.

"They're not speaking with me." Drizella replied sadly.

"Oh, dear. Is that still going on? Well, you've made some friends in the castle, surely. Would you like to say your farewells to them?" Cinderella appeared concerned.

"Why, as a matter of fact, Leila and Elizabeth have been very friendly. I'll go and tell them." She answered, and then exited the room.

Cinderella sighed; looking at the glass shoes she had worn the night of the ball, and couldn't fight back a tear. She put them away, resisting the urge to break them right then and there.

-

Anastasia watched as Lady Tremaine stroked Lucifer thoughtfully.

"Mother, have you heard? Cinderella is going to Egypt. And taking Drizella with her!" She said disgustedly.

"Yes, yes, I have heard." Her mother said indifferently. "Seems like your plan to take down Cinderella didn't work as well as you thought it would." She glared at her daughter.

"But, mother, Anastasia pleaded, it's not my fault. Evangeline is a close friend of mine. She played her part magnificently. It's not our fault if the prince didn't choose to kick her out. He's just too good!"

Lady Tremaine sighed. "Yes, I suppose. Who were the two maids you hired to spy for us again?" She asked.

"Leila and Elizabeth." Anastasia answered quickly. "But, mother, how will we be able to ruin her now?"

Her mother considered this for a moment. "It will be difficult. I haven't that many friends in Egypt. I don't want Evangeline, Leila, or Elizabeth to interfere this time." She said decidedly.

"Mother!" Anastasia exclaimed.

Lady Tremaine's eyes swiveled to glare at her daughter. "Don't use that tone with me!"

"I'm sorry." She apologized softly. "But, mother, why not? They help us."

Her mother rolled her eyes. "Help, schmelp. You can never be certain of anyone's loyalty, Anastasia. Haven't you learned your lesson? Look what Drizella did to us!"

"But, you see, mother. We might live in a tower, but we're a powerful family. We can easily punish the disloyal." Anastasia said smugly.

"A servant of fear is never efficient." Lady Tremaine said wisely.

"But mother, they're our only connection to Cinderella! There is no other way!" She pleaded.

Lady Tremaine laughed. "There's always another way."

**- Hope you enjoy the subtle humor I used in this chapter. Like the "arrangements with the Fairy Godmother" and the whole deal with the other woman. Creative, innit?**

** Please review, I value anyone's opinion. Critiques make writers grow. And compliments give them inspiration. Take your pick, I'd appreciate both like you couldn't imagine.**


End file.
